particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish General Election, 4323
The Dorvish General Election was held in October 4323, two years earlier than originally scheduled through a vote in parliament, passed 338 to 79. Background During the past two years the State Council had very much been on a knife edge in votes, with the incumbent government a coalition between the left and right, as no outright ideological coalition could be formed. The lead party in this government was the DSU led by Benidikt Stromberg who became State Chancellor. One Dorvik and the Conservative and Reformist Alliance were also members of the coaltion government with the leader of the KURA, Katarina Riemann, becoming Minister for Finance, and One Dorvik co-leader, Elisa Stromberg (no relation to Benidikt) becoming Minister for Internal Affairs. The past two years had seen several new minor parties form; Our Party; the Liberal Party; and the Dorvish National People's Party. It had also seen the re-foundation of the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party, a historic party founded before the 3rd Millennium. Also during this time the New National Party and Dorvish Independence Party had voluntarily de-registered as a political party leaving 21% of the legislator vacant for some months before the election. As well as this the incumbent President, Nikolas Manfreda, had been accused of; attempting to destabilize the current government; swearing at members of the State Council; bringing a bill to the floor establishing the office of President as a monarchy; and damaging international relations. The impeachment of the President was due to pass with a simple majority due to the vacated seats, but early elections were forced through as a more time-consuming way of removing the President as well as filling the vacant seats. The term had seen the untimely passing of Frank-Sigmar Landsberg, the Minister for Foreign Affairs between 4315 and 4317 who was most known for his intervention in the Hulstrian Civil War, which ultimately ended his political career. Presidential Election It was originally expected that incumbent President Nikolas Manfreda would run for the Presidency again, however instead stepped aside for Iris Manfreda. The Presidential Election saw an unexpected victory for the incumbent New Way, who despite coming a distant second in the first round, managed to win the second round with a six point margin. State Council Elections The State Council election took place to elect all 599 members, and to decide the future State Chancellor and Government. Turnout was at a BLANK 50 | popular_vote3 = 9,358,760 | percentage3 = 14.19% | swing3 = 8.11% | color3 = 00FFFF | image4 = | leader4 = Benidikt Stromberg | party4 = Demokratische Sozialistische Union | last_election4 = 28.1%, 173 Seats | seats4 = 70 | seat_change4 = 103 | popular_vote4 = 7,682,833 | percentage4 = 11.65% | swing4 = 16.45 | color4 = FF0000 | image5 = | leader5 = Unknown | party5 = Metzisme Kommunistische Partei | last_election5 = 9.0%, 55 Seats | seats5 = 62 | seat_change5 = 7 | popular_vote5 = 6,634,750 | percentage5 = 10.06% | swing5 = 1.06% | color5 = 990000 | image6 = | leader6 = Johannes Augustus von Rohr-Mauss | party6 = Dorvish Social Nationalist Party | last_election6 = New | seats6 = 46 | seat_change6 = N/A | popular_vote6 = 5,089,818 | percentage6 = 7.72% | swing6 = N/A | color6 = 003355 | image7 = | leader7 = Elisa Stromberg | party7 = Ein Dorvik | last_election7 = 13.4%, 79 Seats | seats7 = 44 | seat_change7 = 35 | popular_vote7 = 4,830,730 | percentage7 = 7.33% | swing7 = 6.07% | color7 = 990066 | image8 = | leader8 = Erik Weber | party8 = Liberale Partei | last_election8 = New | seats8 = 36 | seat_change8 = N/A | popular_vote8 = 4,070,419 | percentage8 = 6.17% | swing8 = N/A | color8 = 90EE90 | image9 = | leader9 = Katarina Riemann | party9 = Konservative und Reformistische Allianz | last_election9 = 5.3%, 30 Seats | seats9 = 27 | seat_change9 = 3 | popular_vote9 = 3,098,044 | percentage9 = 4.70% | swing9 = 0.6% | color9 = 0087dc | - ---- | map_image = StateCOuncil.png | map_size = 300px | map_caption = Assembly election results map. | title = State Chancellor | posttitle = Elected State Chancellor | before_election = Benidikt Stromberg | before_party = Demokratische Sozialistische Union | after_election = | after_party = }} The State Council Elections were set to be the most crowded in decades with nine parties competing for seats, this was despite the dissolution of the Dorvish Independence Party. The parties could be split into several distinct groups; Right *Soziale Nationalistische Partei *Dorvish National People's Party *New Way Centre-Right *One Dorvik *Conservative & Reformist Centre *Liberal Party Centre-Left *Dorvish Socialist Union *Our Party Left *Metzisme Communist Party The incumbent government was made up of a mix of the Centre-Right and the Centre-Left as no grouping had an outright majority, all the governing parties were hoping that they could form an outright majority government with their allies. The election resulted in the victory of Our Party which won 22.93% of the popular vote and 137 seats in the State Council, roughly 7% ahead of second placed National People's. The parties of the incumbent Government suffered heavy losses with the DSU losing over 100 seats. The centre and centre-left political parties were left 57 seats short of an overall majority meaning either another 'Rainbow Government' would need to formed or they could go into government with the Communists or one of the centre-right parites.